


Violin

by FiliaSnowe



Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Cloud plays Cosmo Canyon on violin, F/M, Fem!Cloud, Fluff, He likes to hear Cloud play, Music, Random & Short, Roche likes music, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliaSnowe/pseuds/FiliaSnowe
Summary: Roche comes home from work early one day to find Cloud playing the violin.
Relationships: Roche/Cloud Strife, Roche/Female Cloud Strife
Series: The Many Adventures of Cloud and Roche [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725571
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Violin

**Author's Note:**

> For a certain guest who requested more Fem!Cloud x Roche. Might be the last and only request for this since I've been having a hard time coming up with scenarios for these two dorks.

"I'm home!" Roche announced as he stepped inside the house he and Cloud shared, unzipping his jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack. As he put his keys on the table a faint but audible noise could be heard from somewhere inside the home which caught his attention. Perking his ears up, Roche called out for his roommate.

"Cloudie?" 

No answer. 

"Sunshine?"

Still no answer.

Strange, if Cloud had left she would've turned the tv off or something. Roche shrugged and turned his attention to the stairs, the sound soon grew in volume with each step he climbed to the second floor of the house. At the top of the stairs he heard the soft notes of a violin playing in one of the nearby rooms. Curiously, he knocked on the door of the room where the music was coming from then he heard the music stop followed by a small tunk and the door opening to reveal none other than Cloud. 

"Roche? What are you doing back home so early?" She asked while stepping aside to let him in. "Usually you get off at around 4:30."

"My boss was kind enough to let me off earlier than normal today so now I get to spend the rest of the day with you," he replied.

His teal-green eyes scanned the room and spotted the violin on a wooden desk complete with a bow and black case on the floor by the desk. The blonde man smiled before turning his gaze back to Cloud who also had followed his eyes before looking back at him.

"Ah, so that's what I heard when I walked in the house just a bit ago."

"Uh, yeah, I was at Aerith's the other day and she gave this old violin to me since she didn't want it anymore. I think I mentioned something about playing it as a kid and that's when she came up with the idea. I've kinda been practicing ever since."

"Do you mind playing for me then?"

She shrugged, "Sure I guess, though I'm a bit rusty."

Roche chuckled serenely, "That's alright, Sunshine. I still want to hear you play even if you are rusty."

Cloud walked back over to the desk to retrieve the instrument. Her fingers and bow glided across the strings, creating a soft and calming melody that enveloped the room while her mind seemed to focus on the song and tune out her surroundings as she played. Roche somehow became lost in it too as he watched her for at least a few minutes elegantly play the violin with so much grace before the blonde woman stopped and put the violin down. He clapped his hands to show his appreciation.

"And you say you're rusty," He grinned. "Sounds like you've been playing for years nonstop."

"I didn't think it was gonna turn out so well, I thought it would've been bad or something."

Roche grinned again, "Nope, it was excellent, Cloudie. I was curious about that song you just played, it sounds very familiar."

"Glad you like it," Cloud said as a light pink blush dusted her face. "My mom and I took a trip to Cosmo Canyon years ago and that's where I heard the song. I was trying to remember the notes to play it, and felt that I might have forgot about them. I was worried that it wouldn't sound as good as I hoped."

"Ah, I see. Would you mind playing it again for me, Sunshine?"

She nodded, "Okay."

And soon the house was filled with violin music once more.


End file.
